


Arcyle The Adventurer

by M00NDUST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NDUST/pseuds/M00NDUST
Summary: You've met this strange adventuring guy named Arcyle, only there's a weird thing about him... all he wears is a cape! Lewd things ensue.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You trudged up the trail as best you could, trying to focus on the rough terrain in front of you... though it was damn near impossible given the sight in front. A fat and plump butt, being flashed over and over as Arcyle, your adventuring companion, also trudged up the rough trail in front of you. 

It was the greatest torture imaginable, all you wanted to do was reach up, grab it and pull it into your lap until you fucked it red. Alas... you hadn't gotten a read on the boy yet. He seemed to not mind bending over and showing his long and thick thighs, his thick butt, or any part of him for that matter. He seemed completely and utterly oblivious to just how horny he was making you. However... so far, he hadn't done anything to suggest you should come over and fuck him till he was speaking gibberish. You were determined to get to the bottom of it. After climbing up the trail a bit, you reached a point where it leveled out.

"How about a break..." you suggest calmly, and immediately, with a bouncy little turn, flipping his cap up so you can see his butt, and now that he was facing you, his cute cock, he nodded excitedly. His long blonde hair covered most of his face.... yet he always seemed to know where he was going. Without even a moment to really get your bearings, he sashayed his hips over to you and sat down on a rock. It was weird... nothing seemed to bother him. despite the fact his feet were dirty from all the walking. that was really it, a branch poking him just made him seem so soft and supple. A slip just made his butt jiggle.... and thinking about it was making you very horny again...

"Uh... hey~" You were poked by Arcyle as he looked at you, you couldn't see him through his blonde hair, but he nudged his head to something.... only to see you were tenting your pants. You quickly adjusted, but he had seen it.... and within a second you felt his thighs cross over yours as he sat on your lap. 

"You know, you could have just said" Arcyle said, poking you softly on the forehead. You looked at him in disbelief, had this always been what he wanted. All you could feel was the weight of his rump gently pressing against your cock, making it all the harder as Arcyle gently pulled his cloak over himself. 

"I thought I was making it pretty obvious I wanted it..." Arcyle said reaching down and undoing your pants, deftly, as if he had thought about how to do it many many times. Within a few seconds your dick pushed out and Arcyle's soft hands quickly wrapped around it. His thumb pressed against the underside, as he gently pushed back and forth. As your cock began to drip pre, hardening even further, Arcyle blushed bright red, which even you could see from under that mess of blonde hair. "What a fine dick... you've been holding out on me" Arcyle whispered, as he rubbed his palm over your tip, making it nice and wet.

"I'm going to have to make sure to give it plenty of attention..." He said, and with a little hop and shift, your cock now was poised right below his boipussy, pushing softly against his warm hole. "I'm... i'm getting all excited..." Arcyle moaned, as his cock, which had been dripping pre to this point, also began to harden. In a moment you reached up, cupping his soft balls, and feeling his lcock throb softly in your hands, oozing pre just as much as you. Then, with a smile you grabbed Arcyle's thighs and pulled him down over your cock.

He let out a loud and very cute whimper as he took your entire cock like a champ. It was heaven, his fat thighs squeezing you, his thicc butt sitting on top of your legs as he trembled softly, feeling your cock twitch inside of a warm and tight hole. You watched as his cock, gently twitched and throbbed from the excitement as Arcyle himself was holding your shoulders softly, panting already from just the first push in you had done. With an ornery grin, you bucked your hips up. Listening, and watching, as Arcyle moaned and trembled from the pleasure. 

You leaned back as you waited, grinning. "Well?" You said smugly "You wanted it so bad... show me how bad." You said, giving his dick a flick as he trembled again, moaning and whimpering. Arcyle, almost without a pause, quickly began to lift himself up, feeling your entire cock slide through his boi hole, and then slam his butt back down as it pushed and thrust all the way back in. You could feel... Arcyle's hands tighten on you as you sat there.... letting the boy do the work.

Then, he began to go faster, up and down, up and down, his cock and balls doing a little dance as he began to fuck himself on you. Arcyle's panting and moaning getting even more intense as you tried to just focus on that moaning mouth. 

"Holy fuck.... this is good" Arcyle moaned, as you listened to his fat butt plap and plap again onto your lap. Your cock going the full depth each time as could tell you were hitting all the right spots. "I... I want more!!" Arcyle moaned, as he began to go faster. You took your hands as you reached them around his waist, and then softly glided them down till you were grabbing that boi butt. Squeezing it tight as you let Arcyle drunkenly pleasure himself on your dick. He would twist his hips slightly, and change his momentum as he would rotate his hips around. "ohfuckohfuck" Arcyle moaned, as he began to vigorously drop his hips and ass onto your lap every time they went up. 

You watched as his cock and nuts bounced around lewdly, slapping against his tummy as he got into it... and you felt almost like you could send the cute little adventurer boi into a state of pure euphoria by just giving it a little touch right now.... but you were going to save that for later. After all... this boi was totally getting addicted to you. You could tell from just how hard he was going, every time your cock slammed into that fat ass, you were hitting him in just the right spot. So Arcyle just did it again and again, harder and harder, as much as he could. Making sure your cock could spread him nice and wide and would hit that special spot over... and over....

So far... you had been holding it together.... trying your best not to cum despite how you could just feel Arcyle's butt jiggling from his intense riding of your dick.... but Arcyle said something that sent you over the edge. "I want you to cum in me!!' He moaned I am going to make you spurt like a hose inside of me Master!!!" Arcyle was getting frantic, and as he said that the rhythm of his cock riding got faster, by now he was squeezing your shoulders as tightly as possible.... and you couldn't help yourself.

Without a word, you gripped Arcyle by the waist, and lifted him up as you stood. Though he cooed in surprise... his hips were still hungrily going at you. Turning around, you placed him on his back where you had both been sitting, and really let him have it. Your hips were now the blur, and every smack your pelvis made into his ass sent made his butt jiggle as you fucked him hungrily. Arcyle's hands greedily gripped wherever they could. desperate to hold on as he was sent into a song of lewd moaning. "Oh god!! Oh god!! master Master Master!!! H-harder!! I ca... I can't!!!.... Cock is too.... good cock!!!" You were breaking the slut's little head as he writhed happily below you, barely holding on as you simply pounded him. You were like a piston in an engine, and you weren't about to stop anytime soon. 

As you pounded into Arcyle vigorously, you could tell he was getting close.... his hole tightened, and his cock leaked and hardened like it was about to burst. "M-Ma-Mast-Master!!! Master!!! I'm... i'm.... gunna." You could hear him trying to stammer it out. His little head drowning in the pleasure you were giving him. You looked down at his cute little body as it wiggled happily beneath you. You were going to make this little slut an addict!! 

Without any wanring you began to go all out, and you slammed as hard as you could in total lustful energy. Arcyle began to simply moan in different tones and tempos, his hands reaching up to his face as they rubbed themselves through his hair as he began to shake, oh he was so close! "Ma-Ma... I',... gunna... -gunna... ohgodohfuck...gunna... i'm- ah..ah..ah... fuck... ma-CUM!! CUM!!!" The boi squealed happily as you watched his cock erupt in a beautiful hands free orgasm. Perfect for pretty bois like himself. He shook violently as you reached down and grabbed him by the hands, kissing him on the lips as he moaned into your mouth, letting your tongue clamp down on his as you felt his body shake from the pleasure.

Now it was your turn.

You had been holding on, and it had paid off. Now you were going to fill this boipussy with thick hot jizz. So, grabbing his hips, and looking at his face as he still was caught in the waves of ecstasy. You began to thrust as hard as you could, your cock sliding in and out, feeling every inch of that tight hole. Arcyle's legs greedily wrapped around you, holding you close as you slammed into his ass. Your hands roughly gripping him by the butt and hip as you propped him up into just the right spot for you to drill him. You smacked against him, feeling your nuts slap against his soft cheeks over and over you were basically balls deep in his boi ass. You were sure you said something lewd to him, called him your dirty little slut, as Arcyle seemed totally unintelligible from how hard you were fucking him. Then, as you were just on the edge, you slammed in hard one more time and exploded!

The feeling was euphoric, your cock pumped like it had never done before. You could feel your jizz flood him inside as Arcyle tightened around you. That tight hole simply squeezing every last drop from you. After taking your time to really ride it out, you gave Arcyle's ass a firm slap as you pulled out, his hole leaking jizz as you did. Wiping your cock off on his thighs, you left Arcyle there to recover, as you slumped down onto the ground by him, simply listening to the boi pant. 

This, was going to be quite the adventure.


	2. Arcyle the Adventurer Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Arcyle have a tricky situation to solve, in a lewd way of course.
> 
> This solution, causes other issues.

After your first time with Arcyle, what had been an unimaginable and painful blue ball experience became paradise overnight. Nearly every day, you would do exactly as you had imagined doing to the nudist adventurer. You'd pull him aside, bend him over something, and fuck him till he spilled his seed on the ground, and then usually twice over till you finished in him. Arcyle had no complaints, and would usually snuggle up close to you every night, all tuckered out from walking and of course fucking. He would however always wake up before you, and have made breakfast. You'd eat, and then be on your way, doing the same again.

However, today, after a few days of hiking... still unsure how Arcyle managed to trek as he did without shoes or even socks. You reached your destination.... the cave. 

"Well" Arcyle said, placing his hands on his wide hips. "This sure has all the signs of what we are looking for" Arcyle began inspecting the cave entrance, making sure not to miss any details. You also looked around, indeed, this looked to be the cave you were out here for in the first place. A cave said to grow great and rare gems from flowers. You and Arcyle had been cautious, such caves are usually home to powerful individuals who use the gems for their own ends. Be it magical, for beauty... or just pure old fashioned greed. All the same, those who found one usually were wise to take their share and leave. Or risk other takers.

After a moment, the both of you decided to stride inwards. Arcyle using his magic to light the way as you did. You had come to appreciate how his magical light silhouetted his shapely form through his cape. Something, like before, you had come to appreciate. For now though, you would wait till you used his body again.

It didn't take very long till a slight red glow could be seen deeper in the caverns. Arcyle being quick to mark the way you had entered, and usually also marking pitfalls and deadly ledges. Again being sure to carefully distinguish which colors were for which. However, you both increased your pace as you went deeper... and deeper. 

Finally, you both rounded and corner and saw, down a rather steep ledge, your prize. A small garden of naturally grown flowers, all with beaming red gems inside of them. You would have taken in the sight... if not for the fact that the ground gave way beneath you both and you slid down the ledge too the bottom. Arcyle dusted himself off as he looked up.

"That will be a difficult climb back up" he said looking around and seeing no other way out. "Well, good for us, we didn't fall into a tentacle pit. Those can be nasty" You didn't want to ask how he knew that. Though, you were quick to study the gems. Indeed, they were ruby red gems, which gave you a slight tingling sensation as you got close to them. 

"They are packed with magical energy~!" Arcyle chimed excitedly "These will be veeerry verrry useful for my experiments~" You could swear the excitable nudist was drooling... and a glint of greed was caught in his eye you hadn't seen before. Watching him, he gently plucked the gem from the flower. It was almost like a fruit in that sense. You followed, pulling it from the plant without damaging it. You both toiled for a while, Arcyle using his cape to bag them up, and you your bags.

You noticed, with how Arcyle tied all of his up, that he left his rump fully exposed now. A fat plump rear that you had used several times by now. Followed by a tight waist above it, and thick thick thighs beneath. 

"Hmm... gonna be tough climbing up all the way now..." Arcyle said looking at his makeshift bag. You looked at your own... and it was indeed full. Yet you still had one last gem to put in... however it was quite big. You looked and looked, but couldn't seem to fit it in without risking ripping your bag in the end. Feeling almost like there was no way to get it out without risking breaking it with a throw.... you looked at Arcyle's fat rump.... and then at the gem... and had a thought.

All the gems had been very smooth and wide at the front, and thin at the back, with the base being flared out thanks to where it was attached to the flower.... a perfect plug. Since the bottom heavy adventurer didn't carry any pouches or bags.... he would have to carry this one the only way he had left. 

With a mischievous smirk,. you slid the plug into your mouth, getting it wet. "Bend over real quick" You said to Arcyle, which he did, expecting you to take him right there. Though he did fumble a bit with his cape.

"Right here~?... well okay, i'll try not to drop all of this." You quickly loosened him up.

"Well... I won't be taking you here persay" With that, you poked the plug against his star, and Arcyle looked back with his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"W-wait! These are very powerful i do-!" He gasped and moaned as the plug slid in easily, his hole taking it without any trouble. You looked forward at Arcyle and... noticed his hands on the wall as his cock squirted cum onto it. His body undulating and his voice squeaking higher and higher as he jizzed everywhere. Odd.... he had never been that sensitive before. Without a word, Arcyle grabbed you by the hand, and carrying his bag of gems, single mindedly hauled you up the ledge. It was incredible, watching that red little gem between his cheeks as he scrambled up, his cock twitching in front of you as it would spurt erratically. After reaching the top, you were pulled through the cavern as he hauled you and your bag of gems, and his own, out of the cave. In merely seconds you were outside again.

You were tossed onto the ground, and looked up as Arcyle gently placed his gems on the ground. You were about to get up when... Arcyle was on top of you, your cock already out... hard, given how easy it was for Arcyle to do that.

"Arcyle?" You asked, as he looked at you from underneath his dirty blonde hair.... then you saw it.... crimson eyes, and a maniac smile beaming out from underneath his hood. 

"Oh no"

Reaching behind him, he pulled the plug out and softly dropped it in the dirt. A rope of jizz shooting out over you as he gently placed his ass over your cock... then without a moment to spare. He SLAMMED down onto it. Arcyle, then pinning you down by your shoulders, began to ride. His ass a blur as he started to hump your cock till it steamed from the heat. You laid there, unable to move, as his dick, limp now, began to cum again and again, almost with each slam. It was like he had become madly addicted to it in a second~! 

Each time he slammed his butt down, you'd watch his ass jiggle as his dick spurted, twitching from the pure pleasure. You.... came rather quickly, but that was no excuse at this point. He was going to ride you dry. Indeed, slam after slam he pumped you like a machine. You reached up and would twist his nipples, just to play along at this point. That smile only got wider. More and more greedy for pleasure as he made you cum over and over, hungry to scratch that itch that made him squirt uselessly like he did. There was nothing you could but sit there. Arcyle wiggling his hips back and forth, moving them in rhythm as he worked you over. His thighs clamped around you as he rode your cock and forced it to cum again and again into him. After a while, you finally grabbed his legs, and held on, hoping at some point, if ever he would get tired.

After what must have been hours, it was night by then. He finally started to stop cumming, far after you. though you both were dry by now. Then, in a heap, he fell onto you, you still inside, and you both passed out right there. Tired from a long day of adventuring~


	3. Chapter 3: Of Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potion Seller, you must sell me your STRONGEST potions!

After using the money you got from selling some of the gems from the cave. You and Arcyle decided to take a little break. A simple one, an idea both of you were rather interested in.... primarily that being you both just wanted to fuck in a bed for at least several days. However Arcyle did have an idea that would liven things up a bit.

You were waiting at the inn room you two had booked together, and Arcyle came back with a rather small bag of potions. He quickly threw off the few garments he was wearing so as not to be well... open in the midst of the town. Once again revealing his rather shapely nature to you, which still managed to get a rise out of you every time. Setting the bag of potions on the table in the room. he started to rifle through it looking for something specific, turning and grinning excitedly as he found what he was looking for, two little bottles. 

"This... will make things very very exciting, for both you and me" Then with a quick hop onto the bed, he gently handed a blue bottle to you. There was no label on it. "Give it a drink" Arcyle said in his chipper tone, before quickly downing his, which was a purple color. You uncorked the tiny bottle and quickly swallow it down. For a moment you don't feel anything.... but after a few seconds a rush of horniness flows over you, and just looking at Arcyle's waist and hips is enough to make INCREDIBLY hard. Similarly, Arcyle felt incredibly warm as he climbed into your lap. He was likewise... very hard.

Undoing your pants for you, Arcyle gently got over your hard cock as he bent down, and gave it a gentle lick. He was panting heavily over your cock as he did. His hot breath making your cock twitch and leak pre, having become incredibly sensitive. Arcyle's hands shook softly as they grasped your cock. His warm fingers gently grasping your dick as they slid up and down, pressing against the hard flesh softly as he felt every little bit of it that he could. Then leaning forward, from underneath that mess of hair. He gave it a single, gentle kiss right on the top. His soft lips and tongue gliding over the tip of your cock like a cloud as he made out with it. Kissing it again and again as he put more and more into his mouth, his fingers gliding gently over and around your cock. Sliding them down to your nuts to gently and grasping them in his warm hands. The feeling was more intense than usual, as he massaged them softly. However his mouth was starting to easily override that sensation as well.

His lips slowly circled around your cock, and his warm tongue slipped and slid along the underside of your cock. Letting it excite and tantalize you as it slipped over your glands. Finally however, he started getting to the real action. That being he started to slowly bob his head up and down. His tongue lashed and wiggled around your cock as he started to get into it. His body wiggling slightly as he enjoyed himself. Your hands reached behind him to grab his fat butt. Letting the firmness of his ass against your fingers set your imagination alight as Arcyle excitedly bounced his head up and down on your cock. Eventually, he really started getting into it, slapping his head up and down on your pelvis as he deep throated the thing. Showing absolutely no gag reflex in the slightest as he did. 

Finally, you decided you were going to take things into your own hands.

Grabbing him by his hair you lifted his head up off your cock, watching as a thick strand of saliva dangled between him and it. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, and getting up you rolled him over with his head hanging off the side of the bed. Then, looking at him... you noticed the mess between his legs... had he been cumming this entire time?

With a smile, you took your cock and put it right back into his mouth. However with you standing there now... you could really get into it. Taking Arcyle's hands and pinning them to the bed as you leaned over him. You began to aggressively fuck his mouth like a hole as Arcyle moaned and gagged underneath you. Every single thrust you felt your nuts slapping on his face. While your cock would slide deep into his tight throat with ease. The sounds you were making as Arcyle's spit and your pre splatted out onto his face were quite lewd. Loud and sloppy, only the creak of the bed and your own grunting were the sounds to accompany the sounds of Arcyle's face being fucked senseless. 

As you were bent over him like this, you watched as after just a few simple thrusts, Arcyle's cock would spurt a few strands of jizz... what kind of potion did the boy take? Wanting to see the extent, you decided to go even harder! Without showing any restraint you began to go fast, and you felt the rush of the potion you drank as well... you weren't even close yet, in fact you had stamina to spare. You simply let loose on the boy's throat as your cock fucked it like a hole. You watched as Arcyle's dick twitched excitedly, feeling his hands clen beneath yours as his cock spurted cum over and over. He began to moan excitedly as he wiggled a bit underneath you. Whatever you were doing to the boy, it was pure ecstasy. Not seeing any reason to stop, having your own pleasure to attend to. You began to pant heavily, and gripping Arcyle's hands as tight as you could. You simply let loose. Fucking his face without any tiring or exhaustion. you found you could go as fast or as hard as you wanted, and Arcyle would simply keep spurting away, his body trembling as you fucked it senseless. 

Finally, after much work, you got yourself very very close. Arcyle was almost nearly limp from the effort as well. Then, with a few final pumps, and one final THRUST as deep as you could go. You felt your nuts swell up over the cute boys face and your cock throbbed in his mouth as you simply exploded inside of him. You could feel your load ooze out of his mouth as you pumped more than you thought you had into him. You must have sat there, hilted to his face for nearly a minute, just in pure orgasmic bliss before you finally came too, and it ended. Pulling out, you looked down as Arcyle tried to keep his mouth shut, though much of your cum drained out over his face. Picking up up, you simply rolled him around to the other side. looking at his ass in all of it's bubbly glory...

You still were hard, and you still had more energy in you... this certainly wasn't the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I appreciate you reading my lewd story~!  
> I am a twitter boi who posts lewds, and has also decided to write lewds as well to add that extra little bit of umph to my lewds.  
> I really enjoy writing these and if you want to see more, simply let me know~~!
> 
> If you want to give suggestions, ask questions, or find my twitter~! Simply go to this page: https://flow.page/m00n
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support <3


End file.
